A technology disclosed in this specification relates to a redundant configuration method of a storage system maintenance/management apparatus.
There has been a gain in popularity of a computer system which interconnects a plurality of computers and a plurality of storage systems through a communication line (i.e., storage area network (SAN)) to enable sharing of the highly reliable and functional storage system by the plurality of computers. Enlargement and greater complexity of the computer system has increased importance of maintenance/management work. In the SAN, the storage system is shared by the plurality of computers. Thus, maintenance/management of the storage system is one of the most important tasks in the maintenance/management work of the computer system.
For example, a technology for improving reliability of maintenance/management of the storage system is disclosed in JP 3771162. According to this technology, a maintenance management processing unit disposed in a device to be maintained/managed is multiplexed. When a failure occurs in one of the maintenance management processing units, the other maintenance management processing units can be used. Hence, reliability of maintenance and management is improved (refer to FIG. 1 of JP 3771162).